Secret Rendezvous
by SlyPrincessBreezie
Summary: When Draco and Tom can't keep their hands off each other they look for strange places to be together.
1. Part One: The Great Hall

Part One: The Great Hall

[[A/N: Any affiliations to Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling. I do not make any money off of this. It is strictly for fun]]

I looked up from my plate and met his stormy hazel eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in the storm of lust encircled in his eyes. The lust was thick in my loin as I felt it press against my zipper begging for release. My thoughts already heading towards the activities we were going to be doing later this evening. I had to hide a moan with a cough. I felt a strange tug on my heart and a feel of deep hatred fill me as I watched the Parkinson girl run her fingers thru his soft baby hair. She looked at Draco and followed his gaze meeting my eyes. She let a warm smile sit on her lips and then continued her conversation with Zabini to my left. She was so naïve thinking Draco only had eyes for her. I wondered what she would do if she found out Draco was in love with me. The clock chimed nine o'clock and the students started to move towards the common rooms. Draco met my eyes once again and I grinned knowing what we both wanted was only ten minutes away. Pansy tugged slightly on Draco's arm and he shook his head. She pouted at him slightly than followed her friends out of the Great Hall. As we left the great hall we took the stairs to the third floor instead of the dungeons and walked slowly in front of the room of requirement opening thinking hard for a secret passage way to the great hall after everyone had left and locked up for the night. I walked up to the door that turned green when it was safe to enter and waited. Draco walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his strong hand grab my already hard cock.

"MMM… Draco." I whispered with my eyes starting to close. I felt his hand gently start massaging my already rock hard cock. The pain and pleasure sent shivers down my spine as it grew harder.

"M'lord, are you enjoying this?" He nuzzled up to my neck. I moaned in response and his hand was instantly down my pants and playing skillfully with the tip of my erection. His fingers were softer than any silk I owned and I leaned my ass into him. As I tried to regain my self control the door turned green. Draco opened the door and shoved me into the nearest table. Looking up at the ceiling I smirked.

'Gryffindor table.' I chuckled to myself. Draco already had positioned himself kneeling in front of me sliding my pants off when I looked at him. He licked his beautiful full lips before sliding them slowly over the tip of my member. I started to pant and the hot breath against my skin. Before I could help myself he slammed my cock deeply down his throat. "Oh, God!" I shouted into the room. It bounced off of the walls and echoed, but I barely noticed. Draco was massaging my balls with his spare hand as he rammed my cock over and over in down his throat. I grabbed a handful of his hair and thrust myself as deeply as I could with his movements. I felt myself growing close to cumming and Draco seemed to have noticed because he moved the hand on my ass and inserted a finger into my ass and moved it in motion with his sucking and massaging. When I was right there he shoved himself as far down as he could get and started to make swallowing motions. The contractions of his throat muscles on my member sent me into a spiral and I came fast and hard over and over again in his mouth while he swallowed it down. When I finished he pulled away and stood up. I could see his pulsating cock beneath his pants. He dropped the zipper and forced me on my stomach against the table. My cock was resting on top of the table. Draco positioned himself once again on his knees. I felt his finger rub softly against my hole. He gently stuck his finger in and licked around it. I moaned again feeling myself getting hard. Draco snaked his spare hand up and started to stroke my cock again till I was as hard as he was, still continuing with his finger and tongue in, around, and rubbing my ass. When he finished preparing me, he stood and positioned himself so he could dive deeply into my ass. I felt him grip my hip bones before thrusting himself deeply inside me. He sat there for a moment letting my body meld with his before he pulled out and thrust again. Draco wrapped his hand around me again as he pumped into me hard and fast over and over again. Everytime he slammed me on his cock he shoved me harder and deeper than I have ever been, the extra pain sending my pleasure spiral closer to the end. Again and again our bodies slapped together until we both came over and over again. I felt the sperm seep down my legs and over my face. Looking at the table it was covered in saliva and sperm. We collapsed into each other on the floor. As Draco stood I took him into my mouth and cleaned every inch of his thick cock and balls with my tongue. He chuckled and moaned as I did. After I finished we cast a cleaning spell on ourselves and escaped back to the dungeons, with no one the wiser.


	2. Part Two: McGonagall's Classroom

Part Two : McGonagall's Classroom

[[A/N: Any affiliations to Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling. I do not make any money off of this. It is strictly for fun]]

"Excuse me, Mr. Riddle." My head snapped up as his name was called by Professor McGonagall. I had been doodling on a piece of parchment. Her face looked just as stern as usual. I looked over at Tom who was now staring at her.

"Yes Professor?" He asked grinning slyly. I knew that look, and I loved it. My loins started to pump excitedly as his grin reached his eyes and they glowed hazel.

"Do you know the answer or are you too busy goofing off with Miss Parkinson?" The instant that little bitches name was mentioned my face fell. I should have known that our night have passion was just a single night. He was with Pansy and I knew he loved her. How could I be so stupid? Tom's face frowned as he pushed Pansy's hands off of him.

"No I don't… I honestly don't even know what you asked." He grinned as the class giggled. Thoughts flared through my mind as I dreamed about what we could do on McGonagall's desk. Once again my blood started to flood to my loins. Professor McGonagall sighed and crossed her arms.

"Mr. Goyle switch sits with Mr. Riddle… maybe he'll pay better attention next to Mr. Malfoy." My heart skipped a beat as he moved closer to me. He sat gracefully as he could next to me and slowly whispered words that only I could hear.

"Hello my pet… how did we sleep?" I was so nervous, I thought he could hear my heart beat.

"Not well my lord." I thought about last night. All I could hear was Pansy's moans through the walls.

"Well I slept well… except listening to Pansy all night… that woman is insufferable." My face fell.

"Are you saying you weren't causing those moans?" Tom chuckled.

"Of course not, dating her is just a ruse so people don't know the truth about us." My heart soared through the roof. I have been dying to hear those words. He grinned.

"Meet me here tonight after curfew." He whispered in my ear as the bell rang for our next class. My heart thudded greatly in my chest.


	3. Part Three: McGonagall's Classroom pt 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THIS STORY IT IS ALL WRITTEN IN FUN

Part Three: McGonagall's Classroom

I nervously watched the clock on the wall waiting for Tom to meet me in the Transfiguration classroom. It was already a quarter past eleven and my heart was starting to sag as my hope he wasn't leading me on faltered.

"Hello my pet… miss me?" I turned around to look in his gorgeous eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I rushed to him, placing a demanding kiss on his lips. His body stiffened and I pulled away. The look in his eyes told me he was ashamed of something and my heart sunk lower.

"What's wrong Tom?" I asked stepping back a few steps so I couldn't touch him. His eyes should the guilt he was feeling and my face fell. Something had happened and I wasn't going to like it. He went to step closer to me and stopped seeing the hurt in my eyes. He looked down and shifted his feet, he opened his mouth a few times then closed it debating what to say.

"Draco I did something I shouldn't have… I never want to hurt you so I feel I need to tell you what happened." I walked towards him and lifted his head so he could look me in the eyes, so he couldn't look away as he told me about his betrayal. I raised my eyebrow and waited. He took a deep breath. "Draco, I'm late because of Pansy. She cornered me in the common room when I went to leave. I…" He faltered before continuing. "She thought I was sneaking off to see another girl… I had to prove to her I wasn't…" My face fell and the anger flared my nostrils. I dropped his face and forced him around.

"I will show you where your loyalties lie." I ripped his pants off and forced him over McGonagall's desk. The anger was pulsing through me as I began to slowly push myself into him. I heard him stifle a cry as I sheathed myself completely to the hilt, is body jerking in both pleasure and pain. "I am the one you love… I am the one you fuck!" I shouted as I continued to ram myself into him over and over. The lack of lube making myself raw in the process I continued my demanding thrust harder and faster as I continued to pound in him. Tom didn't say a word; the only sound he made was a grunt with every thrust. Without a word I pulled out and forced him to his knees, I rammed my cock into his mouth and continued my hard deep thrusts. He gagged a few times as I slammed into the back of his throat. I could see the lust and hurt in his eyes as I continued and I could feel the guilt growing. I slowed myself down so I could enjoy the magic of his tongue. Catching on I was finally forgiving him, he started to hum in the back of his throat as he grazed his teeth back up my shaft. I felt my balls tighten and he slipped a finger into my ass, slowly massaging my prostate. I grunted as I came, spilling my seed down his throat. Tom stood and gave him a swift kiss before clothing himself.

"I understand that this was a punishment so I will take leave and we can finish me off tomorrow." He left me standing there in my anger and guilt. Slowly I made my way back to the Slytherin common room, curling up on the couch I fell asleep quickly, pain eating away at my heart.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D THANK YOU


End file.
